The Winding Road
by replicax
Summary: where girl meets lawyer and falls in love, and lawyer falls in love with a client. tangley relationships and jealousy.


"Hello Mr. District Attorney", her voice was calm.  
  
She extended her hand. He took it. She gave a smile. A smile that hid her score of the surreptitious, scheming plan she had nurtured with great care- He was to marry Sarah.  
  
"Oh, hello. And you are.?" He questioned, obviously puzzled.  
  
"Julie. Sarah Lancaster's mum".  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lancaster. You must be enjoying your evening."  
  
"Yes, indeed. Sean sure has a way of entertaining his guests."  
  
"He sure does. This evening has been no less than perfect."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"I've heard about the many cases you've fought this year. You must be really successful-rich.famous."  
  
"You flatter me, Mrs. Lancaster", he grinned, revealing dimples that complemented his boyish face impeccably.  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I tendered my resignation with Clothes & Co. last Monday."  
  
"Ahh.enjoying your golden years already I see?" they laughed and she nodded.  
  
"Can I get us some drinks? Is champagne fine with you, Mr. McKee?"  
  
"Call me Mike. And." he hesitated, then relented, "yeah, champagne sounds good."  
  
"I'd like you to meet Sarah, will it be fine if I ask her here?"  
  
"It'll be my pleasure"  
  
She smiled again.  
  
Wham  
  
step one - checked.  
  
She returned with the champagne, and Sarah. "Sarah, he's a nice charming man. I'm sure you'll like him, not just charming, successful too."  
  
"Mum." Sarah whined.  
  
"Now now, be nice and don't' spoil my plan again. I've given it much thought and time. Don't' let it go down the drain again, my dear. He's a good catch." She said, patting her daughter on her cheek.  
  
"Before we reach where he is, let me once more emphasize that I'm looking for a friend, not a husband."  
  
"Don't be silly. Jim has been gone for three years now. Don't' you want to move on?"  
  
"Not yet mum. I will when I'm ready."  
  
"When you're ready? You've been saying that for three years!"  
  
"I know mum. I know Jim left us three years ago but he still lives in me. Please put whatever you're planning to a halt, I don't intend to re-marry, not just yet.  
  
"But Jim is dead! When-"  
  
"I know he's dead. I just need more time to let go".  
  
"Fine, fine. I shan't say anymore." However, in her, the battle was far from over. It had just begun.  
  
**********  
  
Music was booming from every corner of the place and the floor vibrated in its beat. It reeked of alcohol and tobacco-not a place she would usually frequent. Tonight was an exception, she had been promoted and this was what she deserved. Before she knew it, she hit the dance floor-sober and high- spirited, joining the crowd of swaying bodies.  
  
She began moving to the music, without a care, she laughed and screamed. Soon, a man joined her, synchronizing with her movements. They were moving away from the crowd, as he seemed to be bringing her to some unknown destination.  
  
When they were alone, he looked up at her and smiled. "How do I address you, babe?"  
  
"Name's Ann Lancaster."  
  
"Ann.nice name."  
  
"Thank you", she replied.  
  
"You're hot." He stared at her cleavage and licked his lips. "call me Lee." Then, he pushed her against the wall behind and stared into her eyes. She gasped. What was he going to do?  
  
Before she could do anything, his lips touched hers-freely, rampantly, stroking, delving, tasting all of her. She tried to scream and move away but he was far too strong for her. She tried to drag her mouth free of his assaulting lips, but to no avail. Her screams were nothing but high-pitched garbled noises that were muffled by his mouth.  
  
**********  
  
"Hi, you must be Miss Lancaster"  
  
"And you must be Mr. McKee".  
  
"Nice to meet you," they said in unison. The air around them was tense as neither spoke a word. Julie broke the silence by telling Mike about Sarah.  
  
While her mother rattled on, she stole glances at mike. The frozen half of her heart began to thaw. In between the monologue her mother was doing, he looked up at her, giving her wry smiles. Each time their eyes met, static swept past her insides. With each current came new, stronger feelings. She blushed, partially embarrassed about her mother and slightly amused with her newfound feelings.  
  
Was she in love?  
  
**********  
  
He forced her down onto the cold hard floor, stroking her bosom, their lips still interlocking. She struggled to get free but he only pressed down on her harder. Her heart pounded on her chest and cold sweat crept down her forehead. Her mind was in a whirl.  
  
He started tearing off her top, touching every inch of soft skin he could get his hands on. Her brassiere next. His hand taking over his mouth pressed on her lips, preventing her screams from erupting. His tongue moved round her nakedness, exploring her, bringing himself to greater heights sexually.  
  
He ripped her skirt and knickers off and began to undress. She squeezed her eyes shut and hot tears began streaming down. "It would be over soon, soon," her mind seemed to be telling her. What her body was experiencing was a different story.  
  
She felt pain wrench her mind, body and soul and her knowledge of the fact that he had been in her would haunt her implacably.  
  
**********  
  
She didn't have the answer-not yet, but in her, a fraction of the answer had burgeoned unknowingly.  
  
"Ahh.I guess I've done enough talking. I shall take my leave so you two youngsters can talk. I'll see you soon, Mike." She winked at Sarah and left.  
  
"That's my mother," Sarah shrugged. Mike laughed. He looked at his watch then said, "The night isn't young. I'd better leave. Got a long day waiting for me tomorrow. I'll see you around?"  
  
"Yeah. Have a nice night."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Good bye," she said  
  
"Good bye".  
  
**********  
  
He stood up, gathered her clothes and threw them down at her. "Keep mum about this or wait a pleasant surprise", he whispered into her ear. He turned and walked back out into the disco, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
She dressed and sat down, closed her eyes as tears poured freely down her cheek. The reality struck her like a bolt from the blue. She ran. She ran and ran. Her lungs were exploding in her chest but she was numb to her insides. At a dark alley, she stopped and sat down, hugging her knees. Her heart was now stampeding in her as tears poured down her cheeks in greater volumes.  
  
She was disgusted, she felt dirty and unwanted. She felt like running some more, but her legs wouldn't allow her.  
  
Most of all, she felt alone.  
  
**********  
  
She watched him leave, saying his goodbyes as his body dissolved in the monotony of the crowd. She smiled. Her insides felt warm and fuzzy. She felt like she was eighteen again. Waves of emotions brought her to a world of chocolates and candies, the world Jim brought her to once. "You're in love!" she jumped at her mother's sudden attack that teleported her back to reality.  
  
"No I'm not!" she was till in denial, a little more pushing would find the cat in her bag.  
  
"Come on! I saw the way you looked at him, I know you too well!" her mother was one challenging woman.  
  
"Well.he's nice".  
  
"There you go!"  
  
"But that does not make me in love with him!"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Julie laughed.  
  
Step two - checked.  
  
"Finally some fresh air", he thought. The night air was misty and the streetlights gave it a touch of luminescence. Clouds were covering the moon above in the sky. It was eerily quiet but as he walked on, he heard sobbing.  
  
He looked around and in the dark alleyway, he saw a woman. Her clothes and hair looked disheveled as she wept. He walked to her and bent down.  
  
"Are you okay?" she didn't look up, she didn't' acknowledge his presence. He tried again.  
  
"Are you okay?" this time, he touché her shoulder while speaking. She shook it away.  
  
"I'm dirty," she mumbled.  
  
"What's your name? What happened? Can I help?"  
  
"Ann. Leave me alone." 


End file.
